


Nothing Complex

by Plumme



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Creampie, Devotion, Dissociation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Familial Abuse, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romanticism, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, [but not between sora or vanitas], dick piercings, dubcon, trans!Sora, unabashed affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumme/pseuds/Plumme
Summary: Their parents didn’t see him right. Vanitas didn’t know if he did either, but he knew he was willing to love every part of Sora in a way they weren’t.He would love him inside and out, every day, if that was what continued to make him happy.





	Nothing Complex

Vanitas’ boots barely made a sound as he wandered through the empty parts of his house in the dark like a ghost. Things hardly felt real at this hour, in these spaces he normally avoided. Just to exist outside of closed doors was often enough to spark confrontation during his parent’s waking hours, but now, at 2 AM, the house was quiet. He could drift unimpeded through his own home.

He could feed himself without scrutiny, sit at the table beneath the single yellow lightbulb overhead without antagonism, and then clean and dry his dishes at the sink without comment. It was bizarre how simple it was to move around these places he normally didn't belong in. Here, so late at night, with nobody around, nobody stopped him. Nobody judged him or confronted him about where he'd been, what he'd been doing. He could just walk.  
  
It was nice. Strange.  
  
It felt fake, but fake was better than what was real, so Vanitas enjoyed the dissociative sense surrounding his own home. He could almost imagine that he was a real part of the family that lived in it.  
  
These public parts of the house don’t feel real to him. They were projections of places meant to be moved through and nothing more, like the empty towns in video games where the people never seemed to go inside or out. They stayed where they were, dormant, until the player would interact with them, and only then did they become more than an illusion. The hand in front of his face that lingered on the knob of the cabinet did the same thing. As he touched the wood, it was solid, but as soon as it left its smooth surface, it faded back into a projection. Without touching it to make sure it was real, it was nothing but a theoretical, a concept, an imagination. 

The tips of his fingers were starting to lose themselves too. He ghosted sideways and out of the kitchen, drawn towards the back of the house like there was an invisible string of elastic reeling him in.

Nothing felt real except the stretch of hallway between his room and the bathroom he and Sora share. On his way back to familiar territory, craving the sensation of something real, he paused in front of Sora’s doorway.  
  
He could just see it in the darkness. It was still decorated the way Sora had made it when he was a child. It was as bright and happy as Sora himself, with its paper flowers cut and taped at eye level, a bright and smiling sun above. The shapes had been so vibrant in the beginning, but folding a single petal forward revealed how much they had faded. The backs were still bright, but the side that everyone sees had dimmed and dimmed little by little until almost nothing was left at all. The two sides of these paper flowers, the public and the private, were almost completely different. Vanitas let go of the flower and allowed the pallor to take its defensive stance once again.  
  
Locks turn silently if they’re eased open slowly enough. A soundless phantom, Vanitas slipped inside his little brother’s room and locked the door behind.  
  
Back and hands pressed against the closed door behind him, Vanitas took everything in with the guarded air of a coyote deciding whether or not to leave its cover. Being in here felt strange, but in a different way than the rest of the house. The constant sense of a boot about to crash down on Vanitas from above wasn’t alive in here because the reaction hadn't had the history within these walls to develop, instead the pervasive wrongness stemmed from the room itself.  
  
Sora lived here, yes, and parts of him had certainly been reflected. There was the red color of the backpack slumped and open by the foot of the bed, the souvenirs crowding the far window sill, the wooden sword discarded on the floor, but outside of those little saving graces, so much of it was just-  
  
Wrong.  
  
The pinkish and white color of his bedding, the delicate bars of enamel-coated iron swirling into floral twists and blooms that made up his bed frame, the pink and purple accent walls- It all turned Vanitas’ stomach. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him at all. The only thing that made this place Sora’s was-  
  
“Sora,” Vanitas whispered to himself, eyes locked on the shadowed mound in his bed. He was sleeping peacefully, gently curled on his side beneath his blankets.  
  
Vanitas’ steps didn’t make a sound as he stalked closer to the bed.  
  
He hadn’t known Sora still slept with a nightlight. It shone from off to the left, nestled into the corner and perched halfway up the wall. Darkness welled up in the valleys the light couldn’t reach, the room growing more dynamic the farther away from it Vanitas got. The light was too gentle, too diffuse, and it couldn’t scour out the shadows that so easily avoided it.  
  
It was pathetic, really. Some protection it offered.  
  
As Vanitas sank silently to his knees at his brother’s bedside, he wondered if it was simply habit and comfort or if he still needed the nightlight to ward off the shadows that moved in towards him in the night. Curled up and asleep, facing the wall, the gentle rise and fall Vanitas could see was the only sign he was alive at all. Apart from that, he could very easily be another plastic prop nestled into the staged set their parents had built around him. But no. He breathed.  
  
Sora. The only thing in this house that was real. Vanitas laid his palm over Sora’s hip and rubbed it soothingly.  
  
_Might need to get him a new night light for him, _Vanitas thought to himself as he found the edge of Sora’s blankets and pushed them off his legs. _This one doesn’t keep him safe.__  
__  
_It was like he wasn’t even really in control of his hands, like he was simply watching them go about their business with casual interest. The same loose pull that carried him through the rest of the house, that moved his limbs without asking, was still directing him here. He had simply set himself on a track and allowed it to progress as it was going to. It wasn’t even a conscious decision at this point. Vanitas wasn’t deciding on each step of this process as it came, he had already submitted himself entirely to what he was going to do the moment he reached for Sora’s door handle. He would do what he had come to do unless something stopped him, and with the world so still and silent around them…. help wasn't coming. For either of them.  
  
Sat beside his bed, legs crossed and palm stroking up and down the warm skin of the outside of Sora’s thigh, Vanitas took in what he saw in the gentle glow of his little brother’s night light.  
  
Sora only had 3 or 4 pairs of boxers, and for the rest of the time he wore “boy short” cut briefs. It was incredible how many little things about his brother told him that he was his _brother._ Looking back over them now was almost comical. Even down to his underwear, just having the word “boy” in it made it more attractive to Sora.  
  
They sat snug, like most underwear designed for his body was. They created a line halfway up his cheeks where they then dipped in between them, keeping close to his body. They adhered to his shapes of him so well that Vanitas could see the precise line of his slit from its backmost beginning to where it disappeared between his thighs.  
  
Vanitas traced that line with a feather light touch, heart choking him in his throat. Sora was beautiful. Even just from the waist down, he was heartbreakingly beautiful.  
  
Back and forth, back and forth, Vanitas stroked him through the thin cloth. A muscle deep in Sora’s thigh twitched reflexively, unconscious synapses firing, and Vanitas shifted closer. He laid a hand over Sora’s hip and gave him a reassuring rub with his thumb while he ran his fingertips over his underwear over and over again.  
  
There was more of him to touch than he could see, so Vanitas rotated his palm to reach. Held parallel to Sora’s body, close enough to feel the warmth that radiated off of him here, he touched him again. He ran just his middle finger over him again, only this time he followed Sora’s slit all the way to its completion. Slipping between his thighs, Vanitas finally completed his line.  
  
There, at the front of him, Vanitas lingered, stroking the very first inch with a crook of his finger. It was right there, he knew it. Closed in by Sora’s warm and soft lips, Sora’s clit was only centimetres away. He was barely hidden at all, guarded only by a night light and a single layer of cloth. He could just press a little harder, dig his fingertip into his underwear and worm his way to it. It’d be easy to do and Sora’s warm body wouldn’t stop him at all.  
  
Cupping Sora’s vulva, Vanitas laid his palm fully against him. Sora responded, squirming in his sleep and thighs clenching around his hand while his breathing remained slow and steady. Throat clenching, Vanitas withdrew his palm with another lingering stroke down the length of him. There was the thinnest line of moisture spreading in his wake when he was done, darkening the vibrant blue fabric where his lips would part. This meant he felt good. Vanitas choked on his love for him again.  
  
He was so good, so perfect even in sleep, so _responsive_ to Vanitas’ touch. How far would that go? Sora was already starting to seep through his clothes, but how much of that was the nature of his body and how much was Vanitas’ hands on him? Did Sora want him, even when he wasn’t conscious to decide that for himself?  
  
Resting his elbow on the bed beneath him, Vanitas rubbed his little brother’s pussy with three fingers. He pressed hard enough to feel the tender flesh of his genitals give beneath him, devouring the way Sora’s hips curled and shifted in response. Sora’s back arched just slightly and only relaxed when Vanitas pulled away to check.  
  
Sure enough, his fingers came away with a wet shimmer, the dark patch in Sora’s underwear spreading by the moment. Vanitas popped his fingers in his mouth and sucked the faint but sweet, heady taste of his little brother off of them, the ball bearing of his tongue piercing dragging luxuriously between them.  
  
Vanitas slid the hand on Sora’s hip down and around to Sora’s tailbone. He gripped the back of his underwear and eased them down until they bunched halfway off of his ass. They wouldn’t go any farther unless Vanitas started yanking or he lifted Sora up, and both were too rough. He might wake him up if he did those things. No, they weren’t options, he’d need to do something else.  
  
Vanitas needed to get creative. He slipped two fingers beneath Sora’s underwear, right where he knew his hole opened up. Eyes shut, Vanitas sunk all of his focus into those two fingers. Briefly he played with him there, dipping a single fingertip past the cleft and swirling it in a circle until he found the way _in_. He was so warm in here, so slick and smooth, pressing in on him on all sides. He wanted nothing more than to pull the fabric aside and watch as his fingers sunk in all the way to his knuckles, but this was more for him than Sora. His little brother barely shifted.  
  
He needed to do what he was doing somewhere else. Slipping a third finger under to follow the rest, Vanitas returned to stroking up and down Sora’s slit only this time from the inside. His fingers parted his outer labia as they glided by, sometimes holding him open so that Vanitas could tease at the smooth and sensitive inner labia he felt within him with the third. Like the good boy he was, Sora began to squirm.  
  
It was just a little at first, barely there twitches of his hips and thighs, but it slowly picked up as Vanitas did. Vanitas rubbed the length of him from the slick insides of his lips and Sora made the smallest sound of need in his sleep. For a moment, he lifted his hips off the bed to readjust himself, but Vanitas wasn’t quick enough to get his underwear all the way off.  
  
They clung, bunched just below the crease of his little brother’s ass. Giving it an appreciative squeeze, Vanitas retreated till his fingers were just barely touching Sora’s sensitive outer lips and trailed them teasingly up and down his slit again.  
  
When he was awake, it drove him crazy. Asleep, it was hardly any better. Sora arched back, seeking more contact just like he would if he were awake only smaller, and Vanitas used his shifting to inch his underwear just that much farther off.  
  
He was about halfway freed. Now, Vanitas could see him, could see the teardrop shaped darkness that belied the warm wetness of his little brother’s insides beyond. A thick string of fluid stretched between it and the dark spot of his underwear. Before his eyes, it drooped, too heavy to remain taut and too viscous to release either of the points it clung to.  
  
Vanitas’ eyes followed the curve of it as it dipped lower and lower. Soon, it would either break and glob towards either side, or it would stretch all the way down to the bedding below. Vanitas licked his lips.  
  
What a waste that would be.  
  
Vanitas rocked half up onto his knees, leaned forward, and lapped it up with his eyes closed. Sora shivered and Vanitas moaned low and smooth. One raspy pass of his tongue, the metal ball of his piercing dragging Sora open as he went, and Vanitas had completely solved the problem of his little brother’s dripping fluids.  
  
He rocked back down to his seat, licking his lips. Delicious.  
  
This close, this open, this exposed, Vanitas was starting to be able to smell him. Maybe it was because he’d just licked him, but he thought it had more to do with the dirty side of Sora’s soaked underwear being open to the air.  
  
Unconsciously, Vanitas leaned closer. Sora smelled so _good._ Vanitas slipped his fingers between his lips again, this time rubbing down at the front. Just a little more. He just needed to make Sora squirm a little bit more and he’d be free to look at his little brother all he wanted.  
  
His first and middle finger slotted next to Sora’s clit on either side, bracketing it in. With a bend of one finger, Vanitas gently massaged it against the other, arousal spiking when Sora’s thighs clenched and quivered. Even asleep, Vanitas could play him like a harp.  
  
He did it again, only this time he kept it up, rubbing at his little brother’s clit until he was squirming again. Each time he bumped back or jerked in his sleep, Vanitas tugged his underwear just a little farther off, until suddenly his work was finished for him. Sora arched backwards like an angel and bared himself to Vanitas on his own. For just a moment, even in the dim light, Vanitas could see everything his little brother had laid out just inches away before he settled back down. Vanitas momentarily removed his fingers in favor of shimmying his clothing down and off the rest of the way.  
  
Finally free of Sora’s hips, the soaked underwear slipped easily over and off his thighs then down his calves. Vanitas wasted no time balling them up and setting them on the bed next to Sora in favor of immediately getting his hands back on him.  
  
He scooped up Sora’s top thigh and lifted it just a little, careful not to throw shadows over Sora with his arm. With his other hand, Vanitas thumbed Sora open so he could look at him once more.  
  
God, just seeing him glistening like this made his mouth water and his cock throb. He had to be gentle though, he couldn’t feverishly lick him like he wanted to. All the same, he couldn’t just do nothing to him, not when he was so wet and warm and right there in front of him.  
  
He pet him while he thought, the tips of his fingers all together and stroking him from clit to opening again and again, taking in the way his flesh squished and his body oozed. Sora’s thighs quivered and jerked erratically as he did, the smallest hitches of breath drifting down from him above. He was so beautiful, so perfect, everything Vanitas was so compelled to protect and more.  
  
His mind was made up. Setting his thigh back down, Vanitas retracted his hands and shifted up to his knees. The sound of his belt coming undone was noisy in the quiet room, but all the same Vanitas heard the needy, throaty sounds Sora made as clear as day.  
  
He pulled the belt completely free and set it on the ground before unzipping his pants. The metal of the buckle would be too cold on Sora’s heated skin, but there was other metal Vanitas could offer him that would be warm and welcome.  
  
Light shined on his lower ball bearings as Vanitas pulled his stiff and ready cock out of his pants. He had been hard nearly the whole time he had been in here, the knowledge of what he was going to do more than enough to have him stiffen and ache in his pants, but it had been easy to ignore. Everything was easy to ignore when Sora was with him, when Sora was hot and leaking right there in front of him.  
  
He stood. Vanitas picked up Sora’s underwear and ran his hand over the wetness clinging to the inside. It had cooled without the warmth of his little brother’s cunt, but it was still every bit as silky and slimy as before. Vanitas spread it over his cock with a throaty exhale and sank a knee to the bed behind Sora.  
  
Sora’s body bobbed as Vanitas’ weight disturbed the mattress, his little face wrinkling in displeasure. Still asleep, he pulled his knees and arms in just a little bit more just as the pierced head of Vanitas’ cock kissed his little brother’s entrance. Guiding hand still wrapped around him, fully sat on the bed behind Sora, Vanitas sank inside of his little brother up to the second ball bearing nestled beneath the head.  
  
The shadow he cast over Sora couldn’t hide the gentle furrow of his brow and the quiver of his parted lips as Vanitas welcomed himself inside his brother’s body. It was clear even in the dark, and nothing could hide the way Sora’s insides fluttered as the first bar along Vanitas’ shaft squeezed inside too.  
  
He was so warm and tight! Vanitas felt himself growing light headed, just as he always did with Sora’s perfect walls wrapped so tightly around him like that. It was like Sora was built to be the perfect home for Vanitas’ throbbing cock, right down to the way his little brother shivered when their hips met.  
  
They were right up against each other, hips to hips, but still Vanitas pressed just a little further. He pushed until there was no possible way to get closer or farther inside, and shuddered out a sigh. He felt _real.__  
__  
_Fucking his little brother made him feel _real._  
  
Eyes screwing shut, a staggered hitch breath parting his lips, Vanitas rocked within him just the last inch and a half. He couldn’t outright fuck him, that would disturb his precious little brother’s sleep, but he didn’t even think he really needed to with how good just bouncing slow against him felt. Being swallowed to the warm, wet hilt over and over again, feeling Sora erratically pulse and spasm around him, hearing the wet sounds that leaked out of him around his big brother’s pulsing cock…. What more could he need?  
  
His eyes eased open, Vanitas lingering over Sora as he pressed tight against him and just ground his hips into him. He wanted to stir him up, stir him as deep as he could reach. Sora, his Sora, his little brother, his perfect flesh and blood, his overwhelming little cocksleeve, soaking him just a little more with each tiny thrust. His sleeping body lolled, limp but for the gasping hitches of breath and unconscious, instinctive, _trained_ clench around Vanitas buried deep within.  
  
Running his hands over the parts of Sora he had exposed, he mourned. He wished he could see. The night light was diffuse as it was, and there was no way to angle his body so as not to block it from reaching where he needed it most. He’d seen it a thousand times before, watched Sora’s pink lips part and his red insides drag against him as he pulled out and pushed back in.  
  
His hands drifted over the top of his thigh on one side, down the small of his back on the other as he slowly pushed himself back home. He’d gotten to watch it so many times, but still he missed it now.  
  
Maybe it would be worth it to wake Sora up, so he could turn on the light and watch his brother’s pussy tremble.  
  
But no. That would be selfish. Sora was already giving him so much and he didn’t even know it, Vanitas couldn’t take his sleeping hours away from him too. Vanitas scooped up Sora’s topmost leg, fingers splayed on the warm inside of his thigh, and gently worked it free of the covers. He laid it on top of them, bent higher than the other and out of the way, and, with a reverent brush of his fingertips, gave something back.  
  
Finding his clit with his fingers was even easier than before, the sensitive nub having swollen so much larger that the last time he’d touched it. The tip of it peeked beyond his lips to meet him, and a wave of warmth flooded Vanitas’ body. Sora wanted him even when he was asleep. Vanitas’ hips stuttered against Sora’s in a single small, erratic thrust, a huge glob of precum oozing inside his little brother. He shuddered out a breath, jaw dropped as he felt it squeeze out of him.  
  
It was like Sora felt it too, with how his sleeping breath hitched. His hands, held right up near his mouth in little fists, twitched as his fingers grasped at nothing. Using his ring and pointer finger on either side to hold his swollen labia apart and his middle to rub the sensitive nub, Vanitas massaged Sora’s clit.  
  
Just like he’d hoped, Sora started squirming again, a fresh new wave of heat soaking Vanitas inside of him. Fighting every impulse to hold him down and shove him full of his cock over and over again, Vanitas clenched his thighs still and let Sora move. His cock twitched inside him as Sora pushed himself down against him, hips tilting forward and back in a clumsy, graceless imitation of a familiar motion. He did it all the time, rocked himself on and off of his big brother’s cock, thighs quivering each time his barbells popped in and out of him, and he did the same now.  
  
The tiniest whine sounded from his little brother as Vanitas pulled out just enough that Sora’s sluggish undulations were the difference between his lowest ladder rung being in or out of him. He held still and let Sora’s sleeping desires work himself on and off of his cock, all the while teasing and rubbing slowly at his clit. Sora’s comfort always set the pace between them at first, and this? This was no different.  
  
Vanitas brought his fingers closer together for a moment, squeezing them gently on either side of his clit more than holding the rest of him aside, before circling it instead. Sora’s jaw dropped, a quick breath hitching inward, and then in the smallest voice imaginable, “V… ‘nitas, nn..!”  
  
Warmth flushed through him, tingling all down Vanitas’ back and limbs before swirling in his core. His stiff prick didn’t twitch inside of Sora, it _jumped, _and he couldn’t help the way his hips jutted forward in response. He needed to be in, needed to be _in, in, in,_ needed to be _deeper_ and then _deeper still!__  
__  
_Vanitas’ hips met Sora’s three times, three full slaps in quick succession bouncing Sora’s whole body with the impact, before he reigned himself back in with a strangled groan. He hunched over Sora, trying to catch his heaving breath. Everything in him wanted to turn three slaps into four, five, six, ten, twenty, a hundred, as many as it took to feel like he had warped Sora to the exact shape of his pulsing need, but Vanitas clamped down on his self control. It was hard, but he did it, even if he only barely won the fight against the itching in his hips to drive into him again.  
  
He opened his eyes and searched Sora’s shadowed face for the strength he needed, grateful to find that his eyes were still closed. Tips of his ears and cheeks dark, he looked just the same as he had before, furrowed brows and all. As Vanitas watched, the needy wrinkle to his brow smoothed momentarily before returning deeper than before.  
  
Sora shifted beneath him, hiking his leg higher of his own accord and rocking back onto Vanitas with a closed mouth whine.  
  
Vanitas couldn’t take it, not when his little brother sounded like that, looked like that. He loosened his tightly clenched reins on himself and slid himself slowly forward. He had to be careful, so very careful, not to hump him quick and deep like he wanted to, but he did it and met Sora’s next backwards shift head on.  
  
The little sigh Sora gave as they came together melted Vanitas’ insides. The furrow in his brow pulling upward in relief made his heart stutter. The giddy flutter of Sora’s inner walls squeezing gratefully around his older brother’s cock made every ounce of effort worth it.  
  
God, he was so beautiful. So precious, so perfect, such a hot, tight home for the cum Vanitas so badly wanted to stuff him with. It would be so easy, he could just grab him by his narrow waist and flip him onto his stomach. There’d be nothing stopping him from making the metal joints of his decorative bedframe groan as he plowed into him from behind, here, in the bed he lays himself down to sleep within the room he grew up in. He could dirty these girly sheets with his thick cum, churned together with his own little brother’s juices.  
  
He could christen these walls with the sound of his own flesh and blood begging for it.  
  
The outwards pull was heartbreakingly slow, coming to a stop about halfway inside of Sora in preparation for the next clumsy thrust backwards Sora would give him. He forced himself to wait, to only move to meet Sora, because this wasn’t about what he wanted. It was about what each of them _needed_ and what only the other could give them.  
  
But Sora stayed where he was. His hips churned in frustrated little stutters, and that was when Vanitas realized he’d forgotten himself. A moment ago, he’d grabbed hold of the inside of Sora’s thigh in a desperate fumble for a grip. He had lost control and completely forgone Sora’s pleasure in his need to jerk Sora back onto his cock.  
  
_Oh, little brother,_ Vanitas’ guilty thoughts mourned. Apologetically, he swiped his thumb between his lips, fondling Sora’s inner labia before returning his gentle but insistent swipes over his clit. One good pass was all it took for Sora to tense, hips returning to their needy undulations a heartbeat later with another breathy moan.  
  
If the twitches of his thighs were anything to go by, Sora was getting close too, which was why it was even more awful that Vanitas had let his sensations fall by the wayside. It was always the hardest for Sora to get the first one. Sora would hit a wall where no matter how much Vanitas worked him, inside or out, he would be stuck frantic for release but unable to find it. There was always a point where nothing was enough and he needed something more, something different, which usually meant Vanitas’ mouth on him. Sunk low between his little brothers legs, he could alternate between kissing at his folds and sucking or playing with his clit with his piercing. He could pay extra attention to the spasms deep in his brothers thighs as they warmed his ears, he could look up his body and watch him toss his head back and pant as he took desperate handfuls of his hair, but that wasn’t an option right now. He’d need to move him too much to get his mouth on him like that.  
  
Withdrawing his thumb, he returned to tracing his fingertips over his sensitive outer lips. He might not be able to get his mouth where he wanted it, but he knew just how to touch him all the same. He knew just what he needed, and it wasn’t to overwhelm him with sensation or try to beat that wall back hard and fast, no.  
  
His precious baby brother needed to be played with.  
  
Vanitas gently rocked within him, only moving enough to satisfy the demand between them to keep their friction alive. Sora needed it, he always did, he couldn’t get off the first time without something inside him even if it was just his own fingers, but it wasn’t the focus right now. Everything else was centered on the feather light, swirling touch Vanitas teased him with.  
  
He barely touched him at all. He marveled over him as gently as he could, just enough pressure to feel how slick he had become. Fingers dancing over him like a skater over smooth ice, Vanitas kept this up until Sora was huffing and puffing against his pillow. Vanitas devoured the expression Sora wore on his sleeping features, studying for the exact moment to push.  
  
Fingers clenching and releasing in his pillowcase, Sora’s hips jerked as if he was unsure where he even wanted them to go. Forward into those glancing, dewdrop touches, or back and onto the ever ready cock buried inside of him? He was frustrated, needing a stimulation that wasn’t coming, and all he knew how to do was fret.  
  
It was exactly what Vanitas was waiting for. As soon as he saw Sora aching for it, he plunged his thumb back against his clit and worked him over as roughly as he pleased.  
  
Sora _keened._  
  
A breathless, satisfied smile broke over Vanitas’ face and he quickly pulled back into the barely-there trailing touches. That was good, exactly what he wanted, but Vanitas knew it wasn’t enough. Just a couple more like that and Sora would cum.  
  
Vanitas’ cock continued in it’s slow, slotting rock, savoring the directionless squeezing Sora gave him in the aftermath of Vanitas’ touch. Just a couple more and Sora would lock down around him so tight he couldn’t breathe and just the thought of it had Vanitas’ toes curling in his boots.  
  
Or would he? So far he had been lucky that Sora was responding to him so well, but he had never touched him like this while he slept. He might not be able cum like this. The sensations might be different, might be muted, might not do the same things to him now that they usually would otherwise. Experimentally, Vanitas separated his brother’s lips and gave his clit a quick tap. Sora’s answering cry was a tiny sob, accompanied by jerking thighs and pulsing insides that wiped Vanitas' concerns away. Oh yeah. He’d feel it when he got there for sure.  
  
His work continued. Again, he repeated the pattern of working Sora to a needy breaking point with shallow, superficial touches, and then bearing down on him right where he needed it most. It left Sora twitching, gasping, but somehow still asleep.  
  
Vanitas was very good at what he did, and he knew this process like the back of his hand. It was about catching Sora's body off guard. Each time he finished the cycle, Sora’s barrier to orgasm was jolted back and back until, finally, the fourth time Vanitas’ fingers dove for his swollen clit, he made it.  
  
“Mn, V’nituh- ah!” Everything in Sora spasmed tight, his thighs quivering hard and his pussy gushing waves of pulsating warmth over him.  
  
Vanitas hissed a breath inward, teeth clenched against the sensation. He let his thrusts push just a little deeper, just a little more insistent, as he rode Sora through his orgasm. He always loved it when Vanitas fucked him through it, he said it ‘stirred the good feelings’ further into his body. He said it made them drip, said he liked the way he felt them tingle down his legs and up his back.  
  
He may be unconscious, but Vanitas was going to give him that anyway.  
  
Something dark and insistent clawed at Vanitas from below. Classic conditioning told him ‘Sora just came! Time to _fuck him heavy and deap!’_ and his hips were tensing of their own accord to hunt that impulse down to the end. Vanitas’ teeth dug into his bottom lip nearly hard enough to bleed as he stopped everything in its tracks.  
  
He curled forward with the effort of it, hands clenched in the bedding on either side of Sora. It was so _loud!_ Everything in his body _screamed_ for Sora, demanded that he stuff himself inside him over and over again, do it, he’d love it, you know he would, you could make him _scream! _He’s open and vulnerable and _right there,_ just _begging_ for you to reach out and take him, make him _yours, _bruise your hands into his hips and _hammer his insides into the shape of your cock!__  
__  
_He wanted it. He wanted it so bad it hurt, but he couldn't, so he gave himself a compromise. Vanitas pulled back nearly all the way, just before the lower ball bearing holding his prince albert slipped free and fucked just the head of his cock inside. He allowed himself to thrust desperately in quick, shallow pushes, just long enough for the primal urge inside him to abate.  
  
It felt _incredible._ Again and again, his little brother’s body accommodated him, welcomed him inside. Frantically, Vanitas shifted his weight to one hand, reaching the other back between Sora’s legs. He just couldn’t keep his hands off him. He pet Sora again, gracelessly, more than anything just mashing his palm against him in circles. The rigid swell of Sora’s clit dragged in clear relief against him, and that was all it took for Sora to cum again.  
  
Vanitas shuddered. He was going to lose it. The need to shove himself as deep as he could go wasn’t abating, and _Sora just came again!_ Vanitas groaned low in his throat, the next shallow drive stuttering at its apex, starting the next one without pulling back, plunging Vanitas twice as deep as he meant to go.  
  
_“Fuck,” _he near whimpered, pulling back out to his proper reach. This wasn’t working, he needed something, he couldn’t _stop himself much longe-_  
  
He had been about to rake his hand through his sweaty hair when the light shined over it in front of his face. He stared at it, mouth dropped and face desperate. It was the one he had been using on Sora this whole time and it was coated almost entirely in his fluids.  
  
Immediately, he plunged it downwards, wrapped it around the exposed portion of his shaft, and experimentally thrusted through it.  
  
His eyes nearly rolled back in his head. It wasn’t just the sensations, nothing could beat being wrapped up inside of Sora after all, but it had him gasping all the same because of the _motion!_ With just the swollen head inside of his little brother, it was like Vanitas was jacking off into him.  
  
The thought made his cock throb. It was just what he needed.  
  
With a slam of his hips into his own fist, his grip on himself evaporated instantly. He let himself rut as deep as he wanted to because he was compensating by meeting each thrust with his hand. Never slipping farther inside of his sleeping little brother than the pierced head of his cock, Vanitas didn’t have to worry about being too rough or too fast. He could use him for the _tight and welcoming hole that he was.__  
__  
_Vanitas jacked himself off quick and hard, hips forcing himself through his Sora-slicked fist again and again and again and again, and it was _wonderful. __  
__  
_The way the ridges of his fingers rubbed over the two rungs of his ladder along the underside, the way he slid so easily, drowned in Sora in every direction, the way he felt the excess lubrication dripping in strings off of him, everything. It all had him quickening his rhythm. It all had him swallowing back sounds he would normally muffle into Sora’s shoulder or throat.  
  
Vanitas wouldn’t last long at all. He looked around, his pace faltering slightly, searching for where he had put Sora’s- there!  
  
Crumbled into a loose ball by Vanitas’ knee was Sora’s discarded underwear. He snatched it up, passed it to his dry hand, and picked right back up where he left off. The only difference was Sora’s underwear in Vanitas’ hand, the crotch of them held inside out and right up against Vanitas’ nose and mouth.  
  
He closed his eyes, huffed the scent of him inward, and _moaned.__  
__  
_Eyes closed, hips rolling, hand working, Vanitas stroked himself to the smell of Sora. He breathed in too much, too deep, and had to open his mouth to heave it all out so that he could keep the smell of him incoming. He held on like that for a moment, jaw dropped and alternating between quick ragged sniffs and harsh exhales, as he continued to fuck through his fist and into Sora.  
  
He half opened his eyes and looked over Sora’s prone form, snuggled into his blankets from the waist up and a pliant little fuck-toy from the waist down. He hadn’t noticed till now, but the recognizable ears of a stuffed rabbit laid on the pillow just in front of his face. With a muffled moan, Vanitas realized he recognized it. He was cuddling the rabbit Vanitas had won for him at a fair when they were younger to sleep, before Vanitas even knew his little brother was his _brother_ and not his sister. How had he never known he still had it?  
  
Did he keep it close to him so that in a way, he could sleep with Vanitas always? The scorching wave of arousal deep inside him crashed even higher, and Vanitas’ eyes screwed up. He lolled his tongue out of his mouth, got a better grip on Sora’s underwear, and licked the taste of him off of them in one long stripe before biting the tastiest spot and sucking it into his mouth.  
  
His hips stuttered in his hand and, with a broken sob, he ran straight into despair.  
  
There was always a moment, right before he climaxed, where the wrongness of what he was doing blared in his mind like a panic alarm. This was his _little brother,_ what was he_ doing?_ Sora was his family, they had grown up together, there were pictures of them together at ages 4 and 1 _hung in the hall outside!_ Their mom and dad were only _two doors away, asleep in the same room they had slept in for their entire lives!_  
  
He was supposed to be his older brother, he was supposed to be his _protector,_ not the kind of monster that would _sneak into his room in the middle of the night and fuck him in his sleep!_ The vulgar, wet sounds where they connected still spread upward and soaked the silence of the room into something filthy, Vanitas not missing a beat. He was horrible, he was disgusting, weak, something inside him was broken beyond repair that he had let this _go this far and still wasn’t stopping, was still staining the inside of his little brother's body with his profane attentions, was still getting off to this repulsive connection, god help him!_  
  
But just as reliably as it came on, the horror and shame shifted quickly into hedonism. He snapped his hips through his fist again, chin dipped down to his chest and just barely able to make out the shameless way Sora’s cunt opened up around his cock. That was his _brother!__  
__  
_Vanitas moaned into Sora’s underwear, balls tightening with each thrust. Each one grew sloppier, looser, arched further inside of him. That was Sora, his little brother, and the heat inside of him was going to drown him.  
  
He picked up the pace, each thrust carrying him millimeters deeper inside of him as he went. That was his little brother and Vanitas _liked it._ This was disgusting because that was Sora, his brother, he was going to cum inside of his brother, this was sick, his little baby brother was the one taking his cock, he was Sora’s big brother and he was going to _pump him full of his cum!__  
__  
_Just like that, the dam within him cracked and broke. Vanitas’ hips snapped forward, nearly to his first barbel, and shot Sora, his own flesh and blood, full of everything he had.  
  
He locked up and then almost instantly collapsed, catching himself in a hurry on his Sora-underwear hand before he crushed Sora in his sleep. Sora bounced beneath him, Vanitas having punched the mattress beside him to keep himself up. There he hung, propped up on one arm, breath heaving in his lungs, and Sora settling back with a little irritated sound.  
  
Vanitas held his breath. Sora stirred, curled in on himself just a little bit more, pulled his knees up just a little bit closer together, but his eyes never opened. Thank god.  
  
All the while, Vanitas stroked. He worked himself haltingly with one hand, milking himself through the blinding pleasure he took from his little brother’s sleeping body. He coughed a sobbing breath, depositing glob after fat glob of hot, thick cum inside of his brother’s waiting pussy.  
  
When he was done, he took his hand off of himself and gripped the front of Sora’s thigh instead. Breathing heavily, he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips forward. Sinking inside of a warm, wet, cum filled cunt was already the most mind-blowing pleasure imaginable, but just knowing that this cunt belonged to _his little brother_ pulled another pump of cum out of him.  
  
Slowly, slowly, he eased himself all the way inside, riding the line between blinding pleasure and oversensitivity until he bottomed out.  
  
And still Sora slept.  
  
_God_, Sora was perfect. Warm just for Vanitas, tight just for Vanitas, sucking Vanitas of everything his body had to offer like that… and still asleep like it was the easiest thing in the world to house his brothers cum. Like it was the easiest thing in the world to swallow his brother’s cock down to the hilt.  
  
Like he was born for it.  
  
_“Sora, fuck!” _Vanitas hissed under his breath, hips stuttering against him in shallow, needy thrusts. It was getting to be too much. Sora’s insides were overwhelming him, pleasure starting to bleed over into pain, and Vanitas had no choice but to slowly begin his exit.  
  
He made it to his lowest barbell and when it popped free, Sora gave a rolling clench around him that had Vanitas seeing stars. With a whimper, he kept pulling slowly out. It was the only dangerous part about having piercings in Vanitas’ experience. When oversensitivity hit, it hit _hard.__  
__  
_The second barbell, then just the ever-sensitive head, and Vanitas was free. He hung just behind Sora, cum that was both his and his brother’s smeared all over his now half hard cock, and let the air around them rush in to cool the clinging heat.  
  
He felt a line run along the underside, fluids collecting to drip, and wiped himself off on Sora’s underwear without a thought.  
  
Exhausted, he slipped off of the bed and back to the floor like water, needing to collapse on something he wouldn’t disturb. Next to Sora’s bed, he knelt, head buried in his crossed arms as he panted.  
  
He couldn’t believe he’d done that. He’d managed to fuck Sora without waking him up. It almost felt unreal except for the exertion burning in his thighs, the electric jitters pulsing in aftershock from his cock, the satisfaction blanketing his limbs. He wanted to make sure it was as real as it felt. His dark eyelashes parted just a bit, and there, right in front of him, was all the proof in the world of what he’d done.

With his leg hiked up higher than before, Sora’s lips were open and Vanitas could see everything in the light of his night light. He was darker, redder than he had been when Vanitas had first gotten his underwear off him, and so much shinier too. Every part of him glistened, the clear fluids that saturated every inch of skin Vanitas had touched having dripped halfway down the back of his thigh.  
  
A mess, pure and simple. There was no question that something had just happened to the boy laid open before him with all that slick skin, aroused redness, and swollen pieces. Not to mention the cum.  
  
It oozed from his perfect, fucked open hole in a single thick line. Vanitas could tell that this line making its lonely pilgrimage was only the first of it, knew there was so much more deeper inside that would soon follow. The thought gave him butterflies.  
  
A tiny, fond smile broke over the edges of Vanitas’ open mouth. _ Cute. _ he was so _ cute, _ dripping with his cum like this. Vanitas reached out to disrupt the off-white drop of in its path. It pooled over his finger slow, having a harder time with a dry surface, and Vanitas smeared it down Sora’s thigh instead. He wanted to watch the next one dribble out from start to finish. Clean, he laid his hand over the welcoming slot of Sora’s upper thigh right where it would crease under his ass and reached his thumb down to pull Sora open wider.  
  
He was met with a sight that flipped his stomach like a rollercoaster. Sora’s insides were pure white.  
  
Vanitas adjusted his hold, thumb gripping Sora by the inside of his lip and lifting wider. With just a little bit of pressure, Sora popped right open, gaping like he was still ready for Vanitas to stuff him full again.

This way, he could see every tremor as his little brother’s pussy pulsed, every gush of cum that followed, and every open millimeter his hard cock had carved into him.  
  
He was really leaking now, the first true glob sliding down his leg. Vanitas’ eyes followed it, expression going hard with realization. Their mom never questioned the stains that he and Sora made on Vanitas’ sheets after her bouts of aggressive cleaning, but he had the equipment needed to produce them. Vanitas would come home and everything in his room would be different, belongings tampered with, the contents of his drawers invasively, neatly aligned, and his most important things needing to be fished out of the trash. His backstock of Plan B’s, condoms, spare piercings, cigarettes, ritalin, all of it would be gone along with the crusts left over in his socks from cleaning himself out of Sora.  
  
That wouldn’t be the same here. Everything Sora made was clear, sure, and the only way to tell it was _ him _ on Vanitas’ sheets would be the smell if she knew what to look for, but Vanitas’ cum was another story.  
  
For cum to pool on Sora’s sheets…. That would raise questions, either for Vanitas, for Sora, or both. If she blamed Vanitas, she’d be revolted at the insinuation that he had masturbated in his “little sister’s” bed, and if she blamed Sora, she’d want to know who “she” had been doing things like this with. Another reason for her to be disgusted with Vanitas was a drop in the bucket at this point, but Sora needed their parent’s help to start his hormones and that was even less likely if they thought he was having risky sex.

And just imagining if they figured out the truth...  
  
Vanitas picked himself up to his knees again and leaned in, eyes falling half lidded and hazy with the after effects of orgasm. It was already so hard for Sora, he had to make sure nothing got worse for him. He couldn’t allow a single drop to fall.  
  
He licked his own cum off of his little brother in one thick line, from the middle of his thigh right up to his perfect, open hole.  
  
Still holding him open, Vanitas twisted his head to the side, lined himself up and licked his lips. First his own, then Sora’s. He’d done this a couple times before, tasted the combined flavor of sex with his little brother, but usually Sora was too embarrassed to let him do it. As Vanitas sealed his mouth over the slope of Sora’s opening and scooped a helping of cum out of him with his tongue, he thanked whichever gods hadn’t turned their backs on him that in his sleep, for once, Sora couldn’t tell him no.  
  
Vanitas swallowed and pulled away to breathe, wiping his mouth on his wrist. He ran his tongue around the corners of his mouth, piercing clicking against his teeth as he chased the heady taste of his bitter mixed with Sora’s sweet onto his taste buds. He savored every drop before it disappeared down his throat, and then he went back for more.  
  
He stayed down there for longer than he needed to, and he knew that. There was a point where it was no longer necessary clean up and more just tongue fucking his little brother because he loved the way he smelled, tasted, twitched against his mouth. Vanitas hadn’t tasted his own cum on Sora for what felt like years by the time he acknowledged that his work was done, but still he stayed where he was. He wasn’t done licking, sucking, and kissing everything he could reach. He wasn’t done running the ball of his tongue piercing over all Sora’s most sensitive places and feeling him shiver against his face.  
  
There was a point, however, where even the sweetness of Sora ebbed and he tasted more like the inside of Vanitas’ mouth than anything else. Vanitas trailed up and sealed his lips over Sora’s still swollen clit to change that.  
  
Just a few reverent sucks, a few massages of his piercing, a few flicks of his tongue, and Sora was shuddering again. How many times could he make his little brother cum in his sleep? Vanitas used his finger to reach as far as he could inside him to scoop out any cum he could reach, mouth still sealed against him. On the way out, Vanitas pulled away to breathe hot and heavy over Sora’s clit and made sure to crook his fingers just right inside him. Just like that, he made that number rise to four before pulling away.  
  
Now as he looked at him, he was clean. Red, yes, hot sensitive and shiny too, but clean. Vanitas popped his finger into his mouth again and sat back, finishing his work.  
  
He pet the length of Sora’s pussy with his other hand, as if trying to soothe him, as he sucked the last of what he could reach off his fingers. He just couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him. The cum farthest inside him would have to come out on its own, but Sora was used to that by now.  
  
Vanitas tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. Getting his knees under him, he began to stand up and then paused. Sora was always so good to him, like it came naturally to him to be everything Vanitas didn’t even know he’d needed. Vanitas leaned in one more time and kissed Sora’s lower lips once more, slow and lingering. He kissed him with a love that was so innocent and chaste it belonged on the back of a princess’ hand, not on the freshly fucked hole of a debauched little brother. But Vanitas had given up on being good a long time ago, and so here his deliberate kiss landed, on precious pink lips born to house his cock. Above him Sora’s answering sigh held a dreamy quality. The sound swelled in Vanitas’ heart as he pulled away and got to his feet.  
  
From a standing height, Sora looked so small. Curled on his side, legs bent up and forward, the smallest pool of clear moisture darkening his sheets, he almost saw what their parents saw in him. Something precious, vulnerable, in need of protection. A charming, beautiful young girl who would, if given the right guidance, grow to be a blessing upon the world around her. Every blessing that she had been given and Vanitas denied glowed around her like starlight.  
  
He could almost see him through their eyes. Almost. Vanitas’ heart ached as he looked at him. They were almost right, they were so close, but they had tripped at the starting gate with him just like they had with Vanitas. He wasn’t the little girl they wanted him so badly to be, just like Vanitas wasn’t the upstanding son they snuffed him out over and over in the hopes that he'd become. They loved Sora, but they couldn’t all at the same time. They loved their _ daughter. _ They thought they loved Sora, but they had another son instead of the daughter they thought they knew and so everything that came after was wrong by virtue of its foundations being warped.  
  
His little brother wasn’t a moonlit princess. He was the prince of the sun, and Vanitas was the shadow who mirrored his every move.  
  
Sora’s hair was soft under Vanitas’ careful, gentle hand. He smoothed it away from his face, petting it back with a tenderness Vanitas knew he’d never get from their parents ever again. He just couldn't seem to keep his hands off him. Sora’s nose wrinkled in sleepy agitation at being touched before smoothing back down. It pulled a laughing breath through his nose at the irony of _ this _ being the touch that roused him.  
  
They didn’t see him right. Vanitas didn’t know if he did either, but he knew he was willing to love every part of him in a way they weren’t.  
  
He would love him inside and out, every day, if that was what continued to make him happy.  
  
For a moment, Vanitas just admired him, hand still and cupped at the back of his head. Precious, vulnerable. In need of protection and nurturing. They were almost right, weren’t they? Almost.  
  
Sora’s eyes blinked blearily open, drawing all his limbs in closer before his whole body tensing as a yawn split his face.  
  
“Mmmng, ‘nitas? What’re y’doing?” he squinted up at him, voice thick with slumber. Vanitas gave him a lopsided smile in return.  
  
“It’s nothing, just got home and missed you. Go back to sleep.” He nudged a strand of his hair behind his ear, then rubbed his cheek with the same thumb that had held his cum-filled hole open.  
  
For a moment, Sora held him in a suspicious stare, eyes narrowed to slits, but then “Yeah, shr, okay,” Sora nodded and turned back over to snuggle into his rabbit.  
  
Vanitas chuckled fondly. He hadn’t even noticed that he was exposed and wet from the waist down. He really must need his sleep.  
  
He needed to leave him a note. Vanitas straightened back up and looked around for Sora’s phone. He found it charging on a nearby table and easily unlocked it. Scrolling through his apps, he found his clock, which had an alarm set to go off in about four hours named ‘time for BREFFIS!’ along with some sunshine and celebration emojis.  
  
“Hmph,” Vanitas laughed to himself once. Vanitas slurs one word half asleep just one time and Sora adopts it to his vocabulary. _ Typical, _ he thought to himself, clicking edit. Fingers tapping away, he quickly changed the text to read ‘i came inside you while you slept, wash your underwear in the shower and maybe start locking your door’ and hit save.  
  
He set the phone back down, set the balled up and soiled underwear next to it, and carefully tucked Sora’s lower half back under his covers. With one fond backwards glance, Vanitas unlocked Sora’s bedroom door and soundlessly closed it behind him.  
  
This time moving through the hallway that both his and Sora’s doors opened into, the house didn’t put him on edge. This part was familiar, this part was safe. He let himself into his room with none of the careful, soundless grace he had used when entering Sora’s and shed his clothes one article at a time on the way to his bed.  
  
He crawled in, a pillow cradled in his arms just the same way Sora held his rabbit, and closed his eyes. With Sora on one side of the wall and Vanitas on the other, Vanitas felt okay. This section of the house, meant only for Sora and him, this space was home.  
  
As long as Sora was in it, this place was home.  
  
He pulled his phone out and connected it to the charger by his bed, staring at the luminescent screen in the darkness. Should he ask? Sora was family. Well, the only family he counted anyway. They had gotten a lot closer since Sora came to him and told him he was queer too, but asking him questions about himself still felt strange sometimes. They had spent so much time not talking at all that now it felt like those years were off limits. 

But still. He wanted to know. He knew Sora wouldn't brush him aside.  
  
He opened snapchat and sent him a text before laying down to sleep, knowing he’d wake to an answer.  
  
Hours later, he woke up to the hot sun blaring through his window. His room was absolutely sweltering. Their parents didn’t leave the air conditioning on when it was just Vanitas home, especially not on school days.  
  
Sticky and sweaty, Vanitas pawed for his phone and sat up to check his messages  
  
  
  
He snorted, quickly tapping out a reply before getting up and wandering to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was halfway through a microwaved burrito when his phone buzzed again, right on time for Sora’s school’s lunch break.  
  
  
  
One handed, Vanitas typed his reply, smiling around his full mouth of food. If Sora were here, he'd make fun of his "chipmunk cheeks".  
  
  
  
There was a long pause and Vanitas watched his phone, knowing by the little smiley face that popped up that Sora had seen it. Was he mad? But then the typing notification took its place, so Vanitas just chewed and waited.  
  
  
  
Vanitas snorted, nearly choking on his food, and wiped his hands off to reply while he chewed.  
  



End file.
